Technology has brought an abundance of ways by which people may communicate with each other. Mobile phones, traditional landline telephones, voice mail, chat rooms, electronic mail, instant messaging, and text messaging are just some of the well-known mechanisms by which people exchange thoughts, plans, and experiences. Despite the abundance of readily available communication mechanisms, however, communications between individuals remain disjointed, discontinuous, fragmented. Because of the busy schedules of many individuals, initial and subsequent efforts at communication often go unanswered. Often, attempts to establish or maintain communications go ignored, such as voicemails or unanswered emails and telephone calls, although they may play a crucial role in the communication process.
Moreover, studies have shown that frequent interruptions reduce productivity; and having to keep track mentally of many unresolved matters individuals tire and become lethargic. The burden of mentally managing various forms of messages in addition to job responsibilities has exhausted many. Checking email, attending meetings, playing telephone tag are just some examples of activities that drain energy and reduce productivity.
Current efforts in unified communications attempt to improve productivity by centralizing users' communications on a single directory of user, for example, Active Directory by Microsoft Corp. of Redmond, Wash. A directory service, such as Active Directory, centralizes and makes available to clients certain information about users, such as presence, identity, location, and skills. Notwithstanding, directory services typically do little to make conversations between individuals less disjointed and fragmented.